Leave Me Alone! I'm on a Date!
by axelDANGERfrankenstein
Summary: Guren and Gen start dating and are too busy being lovey-dovey to fight Vilius. Has swearing, suggestive themes, and no one is in character.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Tenkai Knights!**

**Also, this story has yaoi (gay dudes) If you don't like it, don't read it!**

Gen was listening to Paramore and cutting himself, because he was just so gosh darn emo. Then Guren walked in and gasped. "Gen! What are you doing?!"

"Nothing. Go away."

"But you're bleeding! Dammit Gen, were you cutting yourself again!?"

"LIFE IS PAIN!"

"No it's not! Stop being so effing emo!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"Because I love you."

Guren yanked the razorblade out of Gen's hand and threw it across the room with one hand, while the other hand grabbed his emo friend's face and pulled it to his own. He brought their lips together and put his tongue in Gen's mouth. He started to remove his pants. Gen, who shall henceforth be called Sasuke because they're both emo and played by the same guy, pushed Guren off of him and said "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Let's have sex!"

"Wha...no way, you slut! We've been going out for like five seconds! At least buy me a steak and take me to a movie first!"

"Does it have to be a steak? I spent all my money on the cameras I put in y- *cough* xbox games. I bought xbox games and absolutely nothing else, and I'm certainly not spying on you because that would be creepy even though it's because I love you."

"Um...okay, let's get taco bell and pretend you didn't just say that."

"Then we can have sex?"

"...Fine."

Later that day, Guren stared lovingly (and kind of creepily) into SasuGen's eyes while the other boy ate his Dorito taco. His brick started glowing, but he decided to let the other knights handle it. He was too busy eating cheap tacos with the love of his life. When they were done with their tacos that were mostly sand with a little bit of unfortunate factory worker meat, they went to Sasuke's house and started watching his favorite movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas. A few minutes after the movie started, Blondeguy called Guren on his wrist thingy to ask him where the hell he was.

"Leave me alone! I'm on a date!"

"Holy shit, really?! Who with?"

"Gen!"

"It's about time!" He turned to Ceylan and Taco and excitedly told them what was going on. Taco, who was Blondo's boyfriend, was surprised because he shipped Guren/Ceylan, and Ceylan felt his heart break into a million little pieces.

Blondie turned back to his phone?watch? and said "Okay, you guys had better get down here though. Shit's going down on Quarton."

"No, we're gonna watch The Nightmare Before Christmas and then we're gonna have sex! You guys can handle it without me!"

"No we can't, you're our red ranger! What kind of team doesn't have a red ranger?!"

"You guys, that's who." Guren snapped and hung up. He unpaused the movie and snuggled up to Gen, who was emo-ly singing along to the fun halloween song.

Ceylan nervously asked Blonda if Guren was coming. He wasn't sure if he wanted him to come or not. It would be too painful, knowing he was dating someone else, but they did need their red ranger. Then Blondecai said "Nope, apparently he and Gen are too busy watching Tim Burton movies and having sex to save the world." and Ceylan's tiny heart bits broke into even tinier bits, which were then eaten and pooped out, and a grenade was thrown at the turd.

**Author's note: Yeah, I'm probably too old to watch this show. I found it while I was flipping through channels and kept watching because one of the characters sounded like MAI WAIFU, Vash (and also mai ****_other_**** waifu, Ichigo) and ended up watching a bunch of episodes and decided every character on this kids show was secretly gay and wrote fanfiction about it.**

**Also, taco bell is awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Tenka****i Knights!**

**...Or do I?**

**(I don't)  
**

* * *

Tributon, Lydendor, and Valorn were getting their asses kicked by the corrupted. _Dammit Guren and Gen, you better stop being dumb horny teenagers and come rescue us soon_, Blondie thought before Vilius kicked him square in the nuts. Then the evil, yet adorable tenkai dude tried to hit Tributon in the face. The latter dodged and ran away, only to realize he had run into a dead end! Valorn and Gay-rainbow-guy were surrounded, and Lydendor was still lying on the ground, writhing in pain from the blow to his man parts. He was screwed. Vilius caught up to him. "I HAVE YOU NOW, TRIBUTON! PREPARE YOUR ANUS!" he declaimed evilly as he unsheathed his huge, black, blocky baloney pony.

Ceylan cowered in fear at the sight of Vilius' rod of lordly might. The hard, black plastic glittered in the sunlight like obsidian in candlelight. There was no way he would have sex with an evil robot thing with a giant, terrifying one-eyed wonder worm. And yet, he found him strangely attractive, because power is sexy. He bent over and presented his love slot. "My body is ready!"

"Damn right it is!" Vilius laughed evilly as he inserted his spunk trumpet into Tributon's fudge factory and took his virginity while Venetta watched.

A few minutes later, they all went back to their evil lair and took Tributon with them because his corn hole pleased their master.

"Oh, shit, dude, they kidnapped Ceylan! Like princess peach! I like video games!"

"Stop making awful video game references, you annoying sex bomb, we have to rescue Ceylan!"

"I used to not constantly talk about video games, then I took an arrow to-" Lydendor punched him in the mouth, and they followed the guys.

Meanwhile on Earth, as soon as the credits started rolling, Guren excitedly jumped onto Gen and started making out with him. He struggled to pull his pants down over his throbbing gristle, then he proceeded to undress Sasuke. Then they rubbed their genitals on each other for about six minutes. Afterwards, Guren put his pants back on and ventured downstairs to make Gen a sandwich.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be up sometime in the near future, unless I don't feel like writing chapter 3 in the near future, or I die or something.**


End file.
